Tigress
by Narroch
Summary: "My Nagisa isn't ready for this either and that just leaves us big girls to take care of each other, right?" ShizumaxAmane After volume 2.


"All your fans at St. Spica think you are so strong and silent, that's why they like you because they can project anything they want all over you since you never say anything otherwise. I wonder what they would think hearing you now…"

Shizuma extended her tongue at the end of the sentence and swirled decisively across Amane's erect clit to make her point. Amane shuddered with a low moan as she struggled to maintain her upright position – skirt hiked, legs spread and back pressed against the wall. Shizuma knelt daintily in front of her, dress pooling around her in a perfect inkblot, idly tracing and teasing with the unfulfilled promise of a blowjob.

"S-shut up, this was your idea." Amane stammered as she gripped and regripped her own uniform jacket in a bid for control.

"Oh this is just a small thank you for trying to save my Nagisa, as unnecessary as your intervention was. Little Hikari deserves my thanks as well but I don't think she is quite ready for something like this."

Amane stiffened at the name and actually dared to fist her hands in Shizuma's long hair, jerking her head up for eye contact.

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on Hikari-"

"I just said she isn't ready; and such complete subs aren't really my type anyway. But my Nagisa isn't ready for this either and that just leaves us big girls to take care of each other, right?"

"I told you, this isn't something I wanted-"

"Your body says otherwise." She replied demurely, cupping the wet swollen cunt and pressing the heel of her palm firmly against her clit. Amane snapped her eyes shut with a hiss, torn between shoving the girl back or thrusting against her. It was impressive how Shizuma could be so powerful even though she was the one on her knees.

"Shut up…" Amane murmured with less conviction as the deliberately slow grind made her knees liquefy.

"Don't worry, I won't come inside you, I will leave that for Hikari to discover."

"Shut up and get on with it."

"Maybe you _are_ better silent if those dull, repetitive words are the only ones at your disposal."

Amane almost spat another 'Shut up' but managed to catch herself before it slipped out; also, the warm tongue lathing across her clit was a convenient enough distraction.

Amane gasped aloud as Shizuma deftly began to suck her off. It seemed she was done with teasing as she calmly nodded; swishing her tongue back and forth across the head as she built a slow but, thankfully, steady rhythm. Her slender fingers lightly scratched across her thighs and hips, ducking in between her legs to fondle and caress her dark swollen cunt, tracing the lips which were soaked in arousal by that point. As Shizuma explored Amane's dusky folds, but true to her word never quite pressed inside, her head and tongue kept a fixed pace, tilting with the same poise as if sipping from a teacup. Amane wouldn't have been surprised if her pinky were erect as she sucked her off with near icy aplomb.

Amane moaned again, a strangled amalgamation of both pleasure and frustration. She needed more, the plodding nodding felt good but it wasn't enough. She wanted to grab Shizuma by the hair, the self-assured tease, and grind into her with the speed and force needed for true skull-fucking.

But she dared not.

Something about the detached frost in Shizuma's eyes as she had pushed her into the room moments ago made her wary. She wasn't the most sought after girl at St. Miator for nothing, scores of girls were entranced by her merest gaze, held in submission by her sophisticated words and refined beauty even as she ghosted a social knife against their eager, virgin throats. Amane felt ensnared by that polished poise now, in the jaws of a tigress, and so when she felt her orgasm creeping up inside her, slowly and sweetly as molasses, all she could do was fist her hands in her own short hair and plead.

"Ah, Shizuma, please, faster – I need it, please, please, please…." Amane moaned desperately as the pleasure swelled inside her searching for an outlet. Shizuma had mercy and began to rapidly, forcefully, suck and grind against Amane's hooded clit.

Amane nearly screamed as the orgasm erupted in a multitude of colors, flashing before her eyes, flaring inside her body, and she couldn't stop herself from blindly bucking against Shizuma's hot, accommodating mouth.

As the sensation began to dim, draining out of her, the remaining strength in her legs left as well and Amane slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Shizuma still knelt before her, regarding her with a curious smile as Amane tried to get her breath back. She only got a short glimpse of her glistening come on Shizuma's flushed lips before it was gracefully wiped away with a handkerchief, hand-embroidered no doubt.

Slowly Shizuma leaned forward, her pale hair slipping down from her shoulders and making her face a dark cave that Amane was forced to enter as it looked like Shizuma was on the verge of kissing her. But it never came, rather her hands were heavy across Amane's boyish chest, kneading and pressing and drawing a small protesting whimper as she reached her goal.

"I look forward to our next match. May the best Ètoile win." Shizuma murmured against the shell of Amane's ear.

Amane was breathless, suddenly terrified at the closeness of the humid humming voice, the sharp smile she knew hovered just above her neck. But just as soon as the panic flew up within her Shizuma withdrew smiling and tilting her head just enough to look innocent even though her mouth was still coated in sex.

Amane had no words left and could only manage a curt nod as she worked to pull her skirt down and ducked her head to avoid Shizuma's gaze. The awkward silence was the only reply Shizuma needed and she stood and strode out of the room without a backward glance.

Amane heaved a sigh and flopped over sideways, lying out until the residual heat faded. She faintly wondered if Nagisa really knew what she was getting herself into; Amane wouldn't be able to keep feeding the tigress forever before she began to crave sweeter meats…

* * *

**End AN: **I sorta gave up by the end. Bahh. X3 Why is there not more of this pairing? O.o


End file.
